claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Awakened Claymore
Etymology The FUNimation anime names the character as the "Awakened Claymore" in the voice actor credits, implying that the Yoma is a former Claymore warrior. Early in the Claymore series, warriors awoke to become Yoma only. The concept of awakened beings was later introduced in the Slashers arc. The manga version of this character is depicted as a Yoma using a Claymore uniform as a disguise. No official VIZ Media name. Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Awakened Claymore as human Over the waist-length hair with bangs on forehead. Slender female human body with narrow waist and long legs. 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform being worn during the Current Generation. Anomalies include missing dicky on neck, no vambraces on arms and missing Claymore sword.Claymore 1, Scene 3, p. 121 A multi-plate buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. The second layer appears mostly cut away, creating a outer ring along the spaulder rim. Awakened Claymore buckle The faulds skirt missing protective plate in seat. The combination of sabatons and short chausses resemble modern ugg boots. 'Awakened' Typical Yoma appearance. In the manga, Clare refers to the Yoma as a male.Claymore 1, Scene 3, p. 142 In the anime, the Yoma is voiced by actresses and presented as female. Personality The Yoma displays a superiority complex common to all Yoma-entities. He/she underestimates Clare. Datasheet Unknown type and ability. Typical Yoma shapeshifting ability. History Early life unknown. FUNimation credits lists the character as an awakened Claymore, though the character is missing the dicky, sword and associated symbol. 'Exile' Raki is exiled from Doga after the death of Zaki. He collapses in desert during a dust-storm. The silhouette of a Claymore warrior watches in the distance.Claymore 1, Scene 3, pp. 110–111; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 'Egon' Raki awakes at an inn. The innkeeper tells him that a Claymore brought him to Egon village. Raki searches for the Claymore. A stranger tells him that a Claymore is looking for him.Claymore 1, Scene 3, pp. 112–119; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 'Forest encounter' On the wooded outskirts of town, Raki meets someone in a Claymore uniform. But when she refers to herself as a Claymore, Raki realizes she is an imposter.Claymore 1, Scene 3, p. 123; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 Raki meets "Claymore" The "Claymore" awakens into a Yoma. Then takes Raki hostage. She demands that Clare show herself. When she does, the Yoma orders her to throw away her sword.Claymore 1, Scene 3, pp. 124–125; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 From the subtext of the Yoma's dialogue, Clare has been tracking the Yoma for some time.Claymore 1, Scene 3, pp. 125–127; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 Unknown where the order Yoma suppression originated from. 'Clare's trap' When Clare throws the sword over a cliff, the Yoma punches her arm through Clare's abdomen. But Clare jumps off the cliff, carrying the Yoma with her.Claymore 1, Scene 3, p. 135; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 At the cliff's bottom, Clare grabs her sword and cuts off the Yoma's arm, then skullcap.Claymore 1, Scene 3, pp. 136–138; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 Additional details *Contrary to some reference websites, no evidence is presented that the order for the Yoma suppression originated from Egon *Female Yoma have not appeared in the Claymore series, though Clare's flashback to her childhood alludes to this possibility''Claymore 1'', Scene 3, p. 145; Claymore, Anime Scene 1 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Egon mission